


As yet Untitled

by AWitchWrites



Series: Season Of Kink Challenge 2015 [4]
Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Anal Sex, Black Parade Era, Blindfolds, Blow Jobs, M/M, Rimming, Sensory Deprivation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-29
Updated: 2015-09-29
Packaged: 2018-04-24 01:02:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4899544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AWitchWrites/pseuds/AWitchWrites
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>'Frank had wanted it for a while, he'd always been curious about what it would feel like to be blindfolded. Especially with Gerard. He wondered what it'd be like to put his complete trust in Gerard, to not be able to see what he was gonna do to him next.' </p><p>Written for the season of kink prompt: Sensory Deprivation</p>
            </blockquote>





	As yet Untitled

**Author's Note:**

> I can't think of a title for this so that's why that sucks. 
> 
> Written for the season of kink prompt: Sensory Deprivation

This was the first time they'd done anything like this. Frank had wanted it for a while, he'd always been curious about what it would feel like to be blindfolded. Especially with Gerard. He wondered what it'd be like to put his complete trust in Gerard, to not be able to see what he was gonna do to him next. Though Frank liked to watch Gerard's face as he came, the rush of having his sight taken from him would make up for it. The only problem was he'd been nervous to bring it up. He and Gerard never usually had chances to delve into the kinky things they both wanted to try with each other. They were always on tour or too tired when they did have a hotel night to do much else than have lazy sex in the morning. They didn't live together and the Black Parade tour had been going on for so long that they hadn't had much time to stay at each other's apartments long enough to try anything. Frank eventually managed to gather the courage to ask about it though. He'd busied himself with packing his things up from the hotel, asking as he packed up. Gerard's shocked silence after he asked gave him his answer, or so he assumed. He glanced up at his boyfriend, apologizing and telling him not to worry about it. Halfway through his hurried apology Gerard interrupted and told him he wanted to. It was Frank's turn to stand there in shock, looking over at Gerard and biting his lip a little.

  
"You...want to?" Frank asked, a little relieved that he hadn't been completely embarrassed and shot down, surprised that Gerard wanted to though he supposed he shouldn't have been.

  
"Yeah, Frankie. I want to." Gerard nodded, biting his lip a little and staring over at Frank.

  
Frank blushed a little as he went back to packing up, still feeling Gerard staring at him. "When?" He asked when he heard Gerard start packing up again, trying to seem casual.

  
"I'll surprise you." Gerard murmured, a small smirk on his face as he put the last time of his things in his case and zipped it up. Frank nodded a little, knowing that now he'd asked Gerard would spend a while planning something and that he really would be surprised when it happened. The thought excited him. He thought about it as he finished packing, slinging his bag over his shoulder when he was done and trying not to blush at Gerard's knowing smirk.

  
Gerard had to fight to keep his composure when Frank had asked him. Knowing that Frank wanted it too turned him on. He had to drink more coffee than usual to stop himself from jumping Frank then and there and dragging him to the tiny bathroom on the bus. Instead, he spent his time drinking far more coffee than he should have done and getting ready for the show.

  
The show went better than he thought it would, even though he found himself acting even more sexual on stage than he usually did. The fans wouldn't notice but Frank would know why he was acting the way he did and he liked knowing that Frank knew, that Frank was probably feeling the exact same way. After the show it was no better, the 'no sex' rule of the bus meant that Gerard could only smile smugly at Frank even though he was feeling no better. He wanted nothing more than to grab one of his ties and drag Frank to the nearest motel, to just do it now. But he couldn't and there was a small part of him that didn't want to do it so soon. The same part of him wanted to wait, to drag it out knowing that Frank was waiting too except Frank had no idea when it would happen.

 

  
Gerard wasn't sure where he found the patience since he was always thinking about it now that Frank had brought it up but he managed to wait for another 3 weeks, before he went out to a sex shop on their free day. Frank was off getting another tattoo so Gerard knew he had time to go and buy what he needed and get back to the bus to hide it in his bag so that Frank wouldn't see it. He could have just used one of his ties but he wanted to do it properly. It was relatively easy to find the store, though he felt a little awkward when he stepped inside, trying to ignore that and to just find what he was looking for as quickly as possible. He wasn't looking for anything especially kinky, just a simple blindfold would do, though most of the ones in the shop came with a set. There was no point buying one of those since they wouldn't use everything else that came with it and Gerard didn't fancy paying all that money if nothing else would get used. The shop assistant must have seen that he was having a problem because she walked over, smiling politely at him.

  
"Was there anything specific you were looking for?" She asked, looking up at him. She was polite and friendly, which surprised Gerard a little bit.

  
"Uh- yes actually." He murmured, deciding he might as well ask for help if he needed it. "I'm just looking for a simple blindfold but most of these are part of a set..." He said, hoping that she wouldn't assume he was creepy though he knew she had probably seen people by things that were much more hardcore.

Luckily for Gerard, the shop assistant simply nodded and lead him to a different part of the shop. He followed her and stood to the side as she pulled out three or four different blindfolds. One was a simple thick black blindfold with a ribbon at the back to tie it. The next was slightly sheer, it was still black but it wouldn't completely block out his sight it seemed like it was more for aesthetic purposes. The other two had more colour, one was red lace and the other was a deep purple, thick like the first one. It was a hard choice between the first and last one. Gerard liked the black one a little more though so he picked that one out, thanking the shop assistant as he paid for it, watching her bag it up.

He smiled to himself as he walked back to the bus with it, trying not to seem too smug as he hid it in his bag, waiting for Frank to get back. They had a while until their next hotel night, another three weeks before Gerard could surprise him with it. They even had a free day lined up so they could explore the city, which Gerard was pleased about as it meant he and Frank wouldn't be so tired that night. He couldn't wait, knowing that Frank had no idea it would be then excited him even more.

  
He had a hard time keeping it to himself though and he just wanted to show Frank what he had bought as soon as Frank got back to the bus, instead he just let Frank show him this new tattoo he'd gotten and stayed in his bunk most of the time so that he wouldn't be tempted to say anything.

  
The three weeks came and went. Gerard was pretty sure that the way he grinded against Frank a little more often during those shows or took things further than he usually did was a clue that something was going to happen soon. But Frank didn't show any sign that he knew and he still seemed to be completely oblivious to Gerard's plans. The night of the last show was the night they booked into the hotel, all of them tired and sweaty from the gig. It was hard, but Gerard managed to keep the blindfold in his bag, hidden away that first night.

He was tired but he wanted nothing more than to slip it over Frank's eyes when he came out of the shower, hold him down on the bed and fuck him slow and deep. He didn't though and left the blindfold in the bag while he pulled Frank over to the bed, laying him down and going down on him instead. Frank was too tired to do much other than rock up into his mouth lazily. He let out quiet gasps and moans when Gerard ran his tongue over the slit and took him deep into his mouth, running his fingers through Gerard's hair. Gerard swallowed when he came, pulling off and moving up to kiss Frank while the shorter man wrapped his fingers around Gerard's cock, jerking him off.

They got ready to go sightseeing with the guys the next morning though Gerard would much rather have stayed in the hotel room all day and it took a while and a promise of a blow job in the shower for Frank to convince him to get out of bed. He was on edge for the rest of the day though, restless and wanting to get back to the hotel as soon as possible. He couldn't think of anything other than the fucking blindfold and how pretty Frank was gonna look with it on. The others seemed to sense that he wasn't in the mood for walking around the city too much, though thankfully none of them knew why. Even Frank seemed oblivious.  
They still stayed out for what seemed like ages until it started to get dark and they all headed back to their rooms.

  
Gerard managed to wait until Frank was unlocking their hotel room door before he pressed up close to him, resting a hand on his hips and squeezing lightly, biting his lip.

  
"Oh, so that's why you've been in a funny mood all day." Frank chuckled, looking up at him and shaking his head fondly before he pushed their door open.

  
Gerard just hummed softly, nodding a little and pulling him inside, kicking the door closed and pressing Frank up against it. Frank giggled a little when he did, looking up at Gerard. He leant in to kiss him, smiling against his lips and pressing as close as he could to him. Frank hummed softly, wrapping his arms around Gerard and holding him close as he kissed him back, parting his lips against Gerard's slightly and deepening the kiss.

  
"There's something for you in my bag." Gerard murmured against his lips quietly when he pulled away.

  
"Oh?" Frank asked, raising an eyebrow a little, leaning forward and nipping Gerard's bottom lip slightly. Gerard made a soft noise, kissing over Frank's jaw and pressing his hips to Frank's.

  
"Yeah." He murmured as he pressed wet kisses to Frank's jaw and down his neck, stepping back after a moment and walking over to his bag. He could feel Frank watching him as he rooted around for the blindfold and sat down on the bed when he found it, not showing Frank just yet. He gestured for him to come closer, watching Frank walk up to him and sit next to him. Shaking his head, he pulled Frank into his lap, smirking a little when Frank let out a quiet breath. Frank leant back, his back pressed against Gerard's chest, feeling his already semi hard cock pressed up against his ass through his jeans.

  
"You remember what you asked me a couple weeks back?" Gerard whispered in his ear, gently brushing his fingers over Frank's chest through his t-shirt, the other hand fiddling with the blindfold behind his back.

  
Frank thought for a moment, not sure what Gerard was talking about until he remembered their conversation in the last hotel, making a soft noise and nodding. "Yeah I remember." He murmured, biting his lip a little.

  
"Good." Gerard murmured, pushing his hand up under Frank's t-shirt as he put the blindfold in Frank's lap, kissing over his neck lightly. He watched Fran pick it up and look at it as he moved his other hand to join the first in pushing Frank's t-shirt up, lazily rubbing his fingers over his nipples and sucking lightly on the scorpion tattoo. Frank let out a soft gasp, holding onto the blindfold and pressing back against Gerard. They stayed like that for a moment until Gerard reached for the blindfold. He slipped the blindfold over Frank's eyes, tying it at the back gently but making sure that it was tight enough to stay up.

  
"Can you see?" Gerard asked softly, biting his lip a little, resting his hands on Frank's shoulders gently.

  
"No." Frank answered, shaking his head. He brought a hand up to run his fingers over the silk of the blindfold, leaning into Gerard's touch. It felt strange not being able to see at first but he could still hear Gerard speaking to him and he was hypersensitive to his touch now that he couldn't see him.

  
"Okay, what do you wanna use as our safeword?" He asked softly, rubbing his shoulders gently. He probably should have asked before he put it on but Frank didn't seem to mind.

  
"Jersey." Frank answered, biting his lip a little. Gerard smiled fondly at him, kissing his cheek gently.

  
"Jersey it is then." He hummed softly, pulling Frank closer to him so he was pressed up against his chest and pressing soft kisses over his jaw. Frank sighed softly and leant against him, biting his lip a little. He let out a soft noise when Gerard sucked lightly on the sensitive spot on his neck, just under the scorpion tattoo. Gerard hummed softly against his neck and sucked harder on that spot, trailing a hand down Frank's chest to the bottom of his t-shirt. He pushed his hand up underneath it and rubbed his tummy gently as he sucked hickeys onto his neck.

After a moment or two Gerard pulled away and moved to lay Frank down on his back, pulling the younger man's shirt up over his head, dropping it down on the floor. He stepped back after that, staying silent and watching him for a moment. He watched Frank shift on the bed, biting his lower lip. Frank tipped his head back against the pillow, listening for Gerard's breathing but the other man was quiet and he couldn't tell where he was, he knew he was still in the room because he hadn't heard the door open but he didn't know where he was exactly.

  
Gerard bit his lip as he watched and started to undress slowly. Frank just looked so good spread out on the bed and waiting for him, he kinda wanted to rush, pull both their clothes off as quickly as possible and just fuck him hard and fast. But a bigger part of him wanted to take his time, wanted to see how long he could make Frank wait when he couldn't see him.

He only stripped down to his boxers, settling himself over the top of Frank and watching the younger man's expression change when he felt the mattress dip a little. He bit his lip, watching Frank as he traced his fingertips over his chest lightly, brushing over his nipples before rubbing a little. Frank gasped quietly and pressed up into his touch, letting out soft sighs of encouragement as Gerard trailed his fingers lower. Leaning forward to kiss over Frank's chest, licking over his nipples, he took his time to trace over each of his tattoos with his fingers, listening to Frank's quiet gasps.

He hummed softly, undoing Frank's jeans and pulling them down slowly. Kissing over his hips, he held Frank's hips down and shifted down a little. Frank's cock was hard in his boxers and Gerard took a moment to just look. He breathed lightly over Frank's erection through his boxers, smirking a little when Frank gasped sharply, his hips twitching upwards. Gerard chuckled a little and pulled back again. The whine that Frank let out when he pulled away again made him chuckle a little more; he smirked as he waited a minute before pulling Frank's boxers off.

  
"Don't worry, Frankie. Just be patient." He murmured softly, brushing his fingers over Frank's thighs lightly and watching as Frank unconsciously spread his legs slightly more. He took a sharp breath when he saw Frank all exposed for him, biting his lip and reaching forward to spread his legs even more, bringing them up to Frank's chest.

  
"Fuck...so hot, Frankie." He murmured as he ran his fingers down from Frank's balls to his ass, rubbing over his hole teasingly.

  
"Ah...Gee." Frank moaned softly, pushing back against his fingers and blushing a bright red as he held onto his legs to keep himself open for Gerard.

  
Gerard just hummed a little, shifting down the bed and replacing his fingers with his mouth, smirking as Frank moaned louder.

  
"God...fuck." Frank gasped when Gerard licked over hole, pushing his tongue into him a little. Gerard hummed softly, grinding against the bed sheets a little as he listened to Frank's little gasps and breathy moans as he fucked him with his tongue, sucking lightly. He loved the noises Frank made when he did this. He didn't do it often but he loved it when he did, pushing his tongue in and out of his boyfriend, slow at first before going faster. Gerard shifted so get could get a better angle, sucking lightly before pushing his tongue in deeper and adding a finger along with it, humming as Frank's moans got louder. It was so hot and dirty. His face was starting to get wet from his own saliva as he pressed even closer to Frank, to get his tongue in deeper. Frank was squirming above him and Gerard pulled his face away as he curled his finger up, brushing over Frank's prostate, watching him buck his hips up.

  
"Oh fuck...Gerard. Fuck me." Frank breathed out, his cock hard and leaking against his stomach.

  
"Mm, not yet." Gerard murmured as he pulled away from his ass and pulling his finger out, rubbing Frank's thighs gently. Frank whined at that rocked his hips up again, letting go of his legs and gripping the sheets instead.

  
"Gee please..." He breathed out, squirming against the bed sheets. Gerard just shook his head even though Frank couldn't see him and he climbed off him, wiping his chin on the back of his hand as he went over to get the lube out of his bag. He was quiet as he got it out,taking a moment to just look at Frank all naked and spread out for him on the bed. The younger man was laying on his back, his head turned to the side, probably trying to listen out for Gerard. Gerard could see how restless and desperate he was. He loved seeing Frank like this, he loved watching all the faces he made when Gerard did touch him, he loved how Frank was so easy for him.

  
Gerard bit his lip and stepped back over to the bed, uncapping the lube bottle and spreading some on his fingers. He smirked a little at the quiet gasp Frank let out when he rubbed his fingers over Frank's hole, pushing a finger back into him slowly.

  
"Gee...fuck." Frank breathed out, rocking his hips down against Gerard's finger after a moment, letting out a choked moan when it brushed over his prostate. "Oh shit more!" He gasped, gripping the sheets tightly. He squirmed a little underneath Gerard as the older man added a second finger, scissoring them to stretch him.

  
It wasn't long until Frank was leaking precum against his stomach, moaning loudly and pushing back against Gerard's fingers.  
"Shit...fuck me Gee please." Frank begged breathlessly. Gerard half wished that the blindfold wasn't there so he could see the expression on Frank's face more clearly but it was still hot having Frank so desperate.

  
"Yeah fuck 'm gonna." Gerard murmured, his own cock hard and aching against his stomach. He pulled his fingers out, grabbing the lube again and coating his cock with it. He'd have liked to tease a little more, make him really desperate but he'd been waiting for this all day himself, he didn't want to wait. Besides, they could always do it again when they got home and do it properly there.

  
Gerard bit his lip a little, stroking himself slow and tight while he looked down at Frank squirming on the bed. Groaning softly, he rested one hand on Frank's hip, leaning down to kiss him as he lined himself up, teasing them both by rubbing the tip of his cock against Frank's hole. Frank let out a quiet whimper, pressing back against him. Gerard groaned softly, biting his lip a little as he pushed into him slowly, letting out a low moan and press his face against Frank's neck. He was still for a moment to let Frank get used to the feeling of being stretches and he was pretty sure that if he moved just yet he'd come straight away. Frank was so hot and tight around him, it felt so good. They hadn't had a hotel night for 3 weeks so it had been been a while since they'd last had sex.

  
"You can move." Frank breathed out after a moment, once the slight burning had faded and he was feeling more pleasure than pain. He needed Gerard to move, he'd waited so long for this. He couldn't see the man above him like he usually liked to; the facial expressions Gerard made during sex were gorgeous. But he liked it, the feel of the silk on his face, the heightening of his other senses made everything better. It was like he could feel him better, could feel every inch of his boyfriend stretching him, his dick twitching inside him and he could hear the little panting breaths and quiet gasps Gerard let out against his neck so much better. He could feel the slide of Gerard's cock as he pulled out almost all the way.

When Gerard pushed back in hard after a second, it took Frank a second to realize the loud moan he heard had come from himself. All that had changed was the blindfold really but it just felt so much better when he wasn't able to focus on looking at Gerard. He wrapped his arms around Gerard's back, digging his nails in and scratching down his back as the older man pounded into him. It felt so fucking good, even without Gerard hitting his prostate so when he did get that perfect angle, Frank almost screamed at the intensity of it. He could feel Gerard starting to sweat above him as he kept up his movements, thrusting hard fast into him and making sure to hit that spot each time. His cock was leaking precum against his stomach; it was throbbing and almost painful but he didn't want to let go of Gerard to touch himself and Gerard was gripping the sheets beside Frank's head tightly to keep his balance. It didn't matter though, he was pretty sure he was going to be able to come just from this and soon. The way Gerard's cock was throbbing and twitching inside him was enough for him to know Gerard was close too. Especially when Gerard started running his mouth like he usually did when he was close. He was breathy moans and choked gasps until he got close to coming and then it was all dirty talk. In the end, that was enough to send Frank over the edge; dirty whispers of what Gerard would do to him if they were home. He moaned Gerard's name loudly when he came, digging his nails into Gerard's shoulders hard enough to draw blood and tightening around him. That alone was enough for Gerard to come, moaning Frank's name, his head tipping back slightly as he came hard inside him. He slowed down the movement of his hips slightly, riding out both their orgasms before he collapsed on top of Frank, panting softly.

  
After a moment, once he'd gotten his breath back and could actually move his arms, Gerard pulled out gently and undid the blindfold. Smiling softly at Frank, he kissed the guitarist's cheek and brushed his hair out of his face, hugging him gently.

  
"Fuck Gee...that was totally awesome." Frank murmured softly, relaxing against him as Gerard wrapped his arms around him.

  
"Yeah, we are so doing that again." Gerard whispered, letting his eyes fall closed and pulling the covers over them both. He heard Frank hum in response and smiled fondly as he held his boyfriend close. There were plans floating around his head about next time, but he was too tired to think about it too much. Knowing Frank, he would probably end up surprising Gerard the next time anyway. The thought made Gerard smiled fondly, holding Frank closer and smiling a little more when he realized Frank had already fallen asleep with his face pressed against Gerard's chest, lightly snoring. Gerard let out a soft chuckle, brushing his fingers over Frank's shoulder gently until he fell asleep himself with a soft smile on his face.

**Author's Note:**

> I didn't actually end up completing the challenge since I missed the deadline but this is the 4th oneshot for my bingo card. I might fill in the others for fun later but I'm not sure.


End file.
